smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szybownik Czasu
Szybownik czasu (ang. - glider of the time) - Niesamowity biały smok, częściowo władający czasem. Jego nazwa wzięła się od doskonaej umiejęstności lotu, otar tego, że potrafi wpoływać na czas. Wygląd thumb Szybowniki czasu są całkiem dużymi smokami. Niektóre z nich osiągają nawet do 5,5 metra wysokości i 7 metrów długości (oczywiście nie licząc ogona, który ma od 1,5 do 2 metrów.) Ich ubarwienie jest śnieżnobiałe, jednak końce łap, a także skrzydeł i ogona są ciemno błękitne z domieszką różu. Te ogromne gady mają skrzydła o ogromnej powierzchni i cztery łapy, a każda z nich jest zakończona sześcioma ostrymi pazurami. Oczy Szybowników Czasu są zawsze zielone, jednak zdarzają się przypadki kiedy są zielono-żółte lub zielono-niebieskie. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się pasmo kolców, a lekko wydłużony pysk zakończony jest rogami skierowanymi w stronę grzbietu. Siedlisko Najczęściej Szybownik Czasu można spotkać w gęstych północnych lasach i wysoko w górach, gdzie ich gruba skóra skutecznie chroni je przed wiatrem i zimnem. Pomimo wspaniałego przystosowania do chłodnych rejonów Szybowniki lubią także ciepłe tropikalne wyspy, na których - jak to gady - mogą się wygrzewać. Najbardziej znanym miejscem osiedlania się tych smoków jest Wyspa Czasu, gdzie, statystycznie tych smoków znajduje się najwięcej. Dieta Zależnie od miejsca które zamieszkują, Szybowniki Czasu jedzą ryby, mięso i owoce. Jednak ich przysmakiem jest miód. Niezależnie od rodzaju miodu - zjedzą go, jeśli tylko będą w stanie. To jednak nie oznacza, że używając miodu można zdobyć zaufanie białych gadów. Nie przyjmują one łatwego posiłku i nie dadzą się złapać w żadne pułapki. Wolą same zdobywać pożywienie. Zachowanie Szybowniki Czasu są bardzo nieuchwytne, ciężko je znaleźć, a jeszcze trudniej oswoić. Są okropnie nieufne, ale jeśli jednak uda zdobyć Ci się ich zaufanie, masz przyjaciela do końca życia. Po za tym Szybowniki są niezwykle dumnymi stworzeniami, nie pozwolą splamić swojego honoru, a jeśli ktoś to uczyni, mogą przez wiele lat chować urazę, aż nadarzy się okazja do zemsty. Wydają się straszne, ale w rzeczywistości są diabelsko inteligentne i kochają zabawę. Nie pozwolą, by ktoś decydował, co mają robić. Okres godowy, jaj i pisklęta Okres godowy Szybowników Czasu zaczyna się w raz nadejściem astronomicznego lata, czyli pod koniec czerwca. Kończy się on mniej-więcej w połowie października. W tym czasie samce tego gatunku zaczynają śpiewać. Tak zdobywają partnerki. Śpiew tych smoków jest niesamowity, na ludzi dział uspokajająco. Jaja białych gadów mają trzydzieści centymetrów wysokości i są ciemno-szare. Natomiast młode tego gatunku są niemal ałkiewicie bezbronne. W pierwszych miesiącachj życia intensywnie rosną i się rozwijają. wykształcają im się rogi oraz pazury, a zmysły wyostrzają się ponad sześciokrotnie, przez co Szybowniki są dużo czujniejsze od ludzi. Po za tym pisklęta mają znacznie cieńszą skórę i delikatne, łamliwe kości. Z czasem to zanika. Moce i umiejętności ''Sterowanie czasem Szybowniki mogą wpływać na czas - nieznacznie go cofać lub zatrzymywać. Zazwyczaj jednak, mogą (przy próbie zatrzymania) tylko go spowolnić. Łowiectwo Smoki te, dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom potrafią polować lepiej niż wszystkie inne zwierzęta czy ludzie. Teleportacja Bardzo rzadko - ale jednak - Szybowniki posługują się zdolnością teleportacji. Nie mogą niestety teleportować się dalej, niż na odległość kilometra. Lot Dzięki ogromnej powierzchni skrzydeł i kościom pneumatycznym są prawdziwymi panami przestworzy. Śpiew 'Ś'''piew samców Szybownika czasu w okresie godowym działa uspokajająco na ludzi. Słabości Największą słabością Szybowników Czasu jest ich nieufność i podejrzliwość. Często są samotnikami. Po za tym jako pisklęta nie mają wykształconych pazurów i kolców biegnących wzdłuż grzbietu. Pyłek niektórych kwiatów sprawia, że Szybowniki kichają. Historia Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie narodziły się pierwsze Szybowniki. Jednak przeczytać o Szybownikach Czasu po raz pierwszy możemy w Historii Stada Czasu. Spisanej dzięki współpracy Tajemniczego Jeźdźca oraz CzkAstrid fan. Znane Szybowniki Czasu *Shaula; *Atria; *Szybowniki z Wyspy Czasu; *Szybowniki zamieszkujące Smoczą Wieżę. Ciekawostki *Jak dotąd odkryto jednego osobnika z tego gatunku, który zamiast białego, posiadał czarne ubarwienie. *Smoki te uwielbiają kwiaty lilii tygrysiej i miód. *Szybownik jest też symbolem jednego ze stad na naszej Wikii: Stada Czasu. *Posiadają kości pneumatyczne, co ułatwia im lot. *Gdy ufają, to bezgranicznie. *Ich umiejętności teleportacji, za pierwszym razem, zazwyczaj są użyte przypadkowo. *Smoki w pełni kontrolujące swoje umiejętności są rzadkością: wiele z nich nie umie dobrze się nimi posługiwać. Galeria Ryysek.png|Autor obrazka - Cornoctis SzybownikdlaTJ.jpg|Autor obrazka - Onyksa Szybownik_Czasu_dla_Kasi.png|Autor obrazka - Anioł Nadziei Szybownik_czasu.jpg|Autor obrazka - CzkAstrid fan Kategoria:Wymyślone Smoki Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Smoki ze Stad